


Electric Kool-Aid Funky Satan Groove

by Velence



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BFF: Halloween Challenge 2008, Halloween, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Halloween und Giles hat sich eigentlich einen ruhigen Abend in der Badewanne davon versprochen, doch es klopft plötzlich dringlich ein Vampir namens Ethan an seiner Tür, der ihn bittet, ihn hereinzulassen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Kool-Aid Funky Satan Groove

**Author's Note:**

> Gewählte Vorgaben:  
> Kategorie 1:  
>  • Auf der Toilette  
>  • Sunnydale  
> Kategorie 2:
> 
> • "Das Gras wächst nicht schneller, wenn man daran zieht." (aus China)
> 
> • "Nie ist Buffy da, wenn man sie mal braucht." (Charmed)
> 
> Kategorie 3:   
>  • Nacht
> 
> • dicke Socken  
>  • Lexikon  
> Kategorie 4:  
>  • Geister
> 
> • Heidnischer Festtag
> 
> • Spinnweben
> 
> Kategorie 5:  
>  • Zerberus

fool me once - shame on you  
fool me twice - shame on me

Giles stellte das Glas Wein ab. Der Gürtel seines Bademantels hatte sich leicht gelöst. Er knotete ihn fest zu, während zurück ins Bad ging, um das Wasser abzustellen. Eine Hände fuhr durch den Schaum in das warme Wasser. Perfekt. So hatte er sich den Halloweenabend in Sunnydale vorstellt. Die Fensterläden waren alle geschlossen, kein Licht drang nach draußen, als wäre er im Urlaub. Das Wichtigeste jedoch war, dass die Scoobies alle etwas Besseres vorhatten und keine Dämonen oder Monster nach ihrer Gegenwart verlangten. An dem heidnischen Festtag, an dem oft nur ein paar Geisterfür regen Ärger sorgten, war kein Zwischenfall zu erwarten.

Der Wächter wollte sich gerade ausziehen, als es im Staccato an der Wohnungstür klopfte. Giles knotete seinen Bademantel wieder zu, während er in Badeschlappen und dicken Socken gegen kalte Füße leise grummelnd zur Tür ging. „Bin ja gleich da.“ Wenn das kein Notfall war, würde er dem Störenfried gleich wieder die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen.

„Einen Moment, Boogeyman, ich muss nur eben Zerberus anketten!“, rief Giles entnervt und riss die Tür auf, nur um verdutzt festzustellen, dass davor ein Vampir stand. Ein Twentysomething mit struppigen, braunen Haaren in einem dunklen Filzmantel. Die Augen des Vampirs, die ihn anblickten, erstaunten ihn am meisten: Sie sahen mutlos aus. Das kannte er von Vampiren nicht. Selbst der jüngste Frischling ohne Sire spielte sich wie ein Großmaul von zwei Metern auf.

„Lad mich ein“, befahl der Vampir hastig. Nervös blickte er über seine Schulter zurück.

„Ich muss gar nichts“, erwiderte der Wächter barsch.  
„Lass mich rein, Ripper, verdammt!“

„Ich denke...“ Plötzlich machte es bei ihm auf einmal Klick machte. Nur einer nannte ihn so. „Oh mein Gott, Halloween mit Ethan Teil Zwei.“

Der Vampir schnaubte: „Du hast es erfasst! Und jetzt bitte mich herein. Die Initiative ist hinter mir her. Du willst mich doch nicht an sie ausliefern?“ Abermals sah er zurück in den Innenhof, als könnten die Soldaten ihn jederzeit stürmen.

Das letzte Mal, als Giles seinen alten Kumpan aus Jugendzeiten gesehen hatte, wurde dieser von der geheimnisvollen Regierungstruppe in ein ebenso geheimnisvolles Militärgefängnis in der Wüste von Nevada verfrachtet, wo er rehabilitiert werden sollte. Danach wurde nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört und Giles konnte nicht behaupten, dass Ethan ihm leid getan hätte, nachdem wie er ihn das letzte Mal reingelegt und verarscht hatte. Was auch immer sie mit ihm gemacht hatten, er hatte es verdient, dachte er kaltschnäuzig.

Giles verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde dich nicht hereinlassen. Du hast mit einem Vampir deinen Körper getauscht.“

„Ich musste es tun“, erklärte Ethan eindringlich. „Ich war dabei zu sterben und dieser hier“, er deutete mit den Händen an sich herunter, „war der einzige, der in der Nähe war.“

Beinahe hätte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen, wie Xander ihm den Vogel zu zeigen. Wirklich, die Kinder hatten einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn! Eigentlich hätte er ja einen guten... Was soll’s. Giles hob den Zeigefinger zur Stirn: „Hör zu, du Hollywoodtränenrührer, spar dir deine Masche für jemanden, der dich noch nicht kennt! Ich werde dir weder helfen noch vertrauen oder auf irgendeine Weise entgegenkommen. Verschwinde wieder!“

Voller Dramatik durchschnitt Ethan mit seinen Händen die Luft: „Ich bin verblutet zur Hölle. Ich bin mausetot, mein Körper ist ausgeblutet, verreckt! Das hier ist alles, was ich habe. Ich bitte dich doch nur, mich reinzulassen. Ich muss mich verstecken. Bitte, Ripper. Der guten, alten Zeiten wegen! Bitte!“

„Heißt das, du bist tot?“ Giles blieb hart – aber neugierig. Er ärgerte sich, dass er ihm immer noch zuhörte, während sein Badewasser langsam abkühlte.

„Der Initiative sei Dank. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, er und ich waren auf der Flucht.“ Ethan erkannte, dass sein alter Kumpan hartnäckig war. „Okay, wir spielen Stein/ Papier/ Schere. Wenn ich gewinne, lässt du mich rein.“

„Wenn ich dich hereinbitte, klaust du mir womöglich meinen Körper“, meinte Giles hart und war im Begriff die Tür zu schließen. Er hatte sich schon oft genug von Ethan verarschen lassen. Jedes Mal stand er kurz davor, ihn töten zu müssen, sei es, um Buffy, ihre Freunde oder sich selbst zu schützen. Er würde sich nicht noch mal auf ihn einlassen, hatte er sich bei ihrer letzten Begegnung vorgenommen.

„Rupert, ich bitte dich, warum sollte ich deinen Körper haben wollen?“, fragte Ethan lapidar und schmeichelte ihm. „Ich habe doch schon einen hübschen. Ich brauche nur ein Versteck. Ein sicheres. Wo wäre es sicherer als bei dir?“ Der Mann sah ihn nonchalant an.

Gerissener Hund! „Du weißt, wie es immer zwischen uns endet?“ Giles’ Blick strafte ihn und Ethan rollte mit den Augen, als ob er das nicht wüsste. Sein Angst vor der Initiative schien Teil seiner Show gewesen. „Ich habe keine Lust auf einen Kuhhandel! Oder einen Eiertanz.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin auch bald wieder weg“, versprach Ethan, faltete bittend die Händen und schaute ihn bezirzend an. 

„Eine einzige Nacht, du schläfst auf dem Sofa. Komm rein.“ Giles seufzte leise, als er an sein eingelassenes Bad dachte. Er wollte die Tischlampe anmachen, aber seine Paranoia gegenüber Ethan ließ ihn ihm nicht den Rücken zudrehen. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Er musste aufpassen und wachsam bleiben! Bevor Ethan ihm wieder etwas in seinen Drink mischte oder ihn sonst wie übertölpelte und ihn wegen seiner Engelsgeduld demütigte.  
Giles seufzte. Er sollte sogleich bereuen.

Eiligst trat der Vampir ein, machte die Tür zu und verriegelte sie. Als er sich umdrehte, packten seine Hände Giles’ Unterarme. Der Wächter versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber gegen die Schraubstöcke mit Vampirkräften hatte er keine Chance. „Nie ist Buffy da, wenn man sie mal braucht“, schnauzte er aufgebracht und versuchte seinen Gegner mit Fußtritten abzuwehren. Ethan war keineswegs beeindruckt.

„Ich erinnere mich die Kleine: extrem wohlproportioniert auf zwei Beinen.... Sie sollte Tennis spielen, mit ihrem wuchtigen Schlag habe ich bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht. Allerliebst!“, scherzte Ethan.

Der Wächter schimpfte über sein eigenes, irrationales Verhalten. Warum musste er auch von der alten Schule sein müssen und immer alle Probleme lösen wollen? Er hätte es wissen sollen: Ethan war und blieb ein leidenschaftlicher & berechnender Anhänger von Schandtaten.

Bevor Giles wusste, wie ihm geschah, sprach sein alter Kumpan ein paar Zeilen in einer anderen Sprache und Giles spürte, wie sich seine Seele, sein Geist von seinem Körper löste, einen kurzen Moment der Ewigkeit über seinem eigenen Körper in der Luft schwebte, ehe er in den Körper des Vampirs gesogen wurde.

Giles schnappte nach Luft. Bestürzt löste er seine Hände, als sich selbst gegenüberstand. Er fasste sich an die Brust, aber dort galoppierte kein aufgeregtes Herz. Gott, er war tot! Wie ein Vampir. Aufgeschreckt berührte er sein Gesicht, das jetzt eine Vampirfratze war. Er registrierte den Dämon in diesem Körper. Und mit einem Mal war ihm klar, warum Ethan mit ihm den Körper getauscht hatte: Der Dämon versuchte, die Seele abzustoßen!  
Ethan lächelte ihn in seinem Körper.

„Du Bastard!“ Giles, der Vampir, rannte auf ihn zu und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Seine Kräfte schockierten ihn kurz, aber der Dämon forcierte seine Wut. Er hob Ethan vom Boden und presste ihm die Kehle zu. Die Kraft, die Macht war überwältigend. Giles hatte plötzlich ein völlig anderes Körpergefühl, das ihn berauschte. Seine Augen funkelten ihn golden an.

Es war so verwirrend, sich selbst zu würgen. Giles schwankte innerlich ängstlich. Der Dämon und sein Zorn auf Ethan waren jedoch stärker als seine Angst.

„Rip... per, hör... auf. Du killst ... dich!“, krächzte Ethan in Giles’ Körper.

Der Vampir ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Es dauerte, bis Giles den Dämon zurückgedrängt hatte und das Game Face verschwunden war. Vorsichtig berührte er wieder sein Gesicht – es war normal - , während Ethan sich röchelnd an die Kehle fasste. Bald wurden sich Blutergüsse von Fingern um seinen Hals bilden, dachte Giles und berührte seinen Hals, als hätte versucht, sich in diesem fremden Körper zu strangulieren. Es war verdammt irritierend, sozusagen zweigespalten zu sein: Körper und Seele, die einander gegenüber standen.

Giles fuhr sich mit de Hand durch seine dichten, braunen Haare. Er starrte an sich herab, seinen schmächtigen Körper im Filzmantel und auf seine Hände mit seiner jugendlichen, straffen Haut.

„Mach das sofort rückgängig“, befahl Giles, als er einigermaßen bei Sinnen war.

Ethan konnte immer noch lächeln. Er schüttelte den Kopf und rappelte sich vom Teppich auf. „Nicht doch, mir gefällt dein Körper, auch wenn er nicht so jung und knackig ist wie damals.“

„Du gibst ihn mir sofort zurück!“, echote Giles und trat drohend auf ihn zu. Das Game Face war wieder da.

„Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich das unter Kontrolle hatte. Ein netter Effekt“, amüsierte sich Ethan. Der Vampir grollte ihn an, woraufhin Ethan abwehrend die Hände hob. „Du willst diesen Körper doch nicht verletzten, Rupert?“

„Aber dich möchte ich verletzten! Deine Lebenserwartung wird sich arg verkürzen, wenn ich erst meinen Körper wieder habe!“

„Du solltest die Zeit nutzen, in der du in dem Körper bist! Erst in ihm habe ich erfahren, wie berauschend es ist, Blut von einem Menschen zu trinken“, führte Ethan aus, „Die Hemmschwelle, jemanden zu töten, sinkt beträchtlich, wenn man erst einmal das rote Lebenselixier gekostet hat. Es ist einfach fantastisch.“  
„Du widerst mich an!“

„Nicht doch! Es ist schaurig-schön. Die morbide Erotik eines Vampirbisses kann für beide Seiten äußerst lustvoll sein – sofern das Opfer am Ende nicht stirbt.“

Giles knurrte unterdrückt. „Gib mir einfach meinen Körper!“

„Oh Ripper, du hast heute Abend aber schon gut was getrunken. Kognak wäre mir allerdings lieber gewesen.“ Ethan schmeckte in Giles’ Mund den Wein nach, den er sich an Halloween gegönnt hatte. Giles’ Blase drückte ihn. „Ich weiß ja, wo die Toilette ist...“

Giles verfluchte sich, dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Nach einigem Zögern warf er den Mantel, in dem ihm langsam warm wurde, über sein Sofa und eilte Ethan ins Badezimmer hinterher.

Ethans Hand fuhr durch das nur noch lauwarme Wasser in der Badewanne. Das war also Giles’ Plan für den Abend gewesen. Wenn er die Zeit hätte, wäre er nur zu gerne hineingestiegen. Stattdessen schlug er die Toilettenbrille laut hoch gegen den Spülkasten, öffnete den Bademantel und sah an sich herunter. Ein voyeuristischer Thrill in eine andere Intimsphäre einzudringen durchfuhr ihn. Giles’ Körper in Besitz zu haben hinterließ ein einmaliges Prickeln bei ihm. Grinsend pisste Ethan in die Toilette.

„Oh Gott!“ Giles war zur Tür hineingeschnellt. Ethans Blick. Er wandte sich hastig ab und mahnte ihn, während er seine Augen abschirmte: „Lass meinen Körper in Frieden!“ Wieso war ihm auch gefolgt? Das war sinnlos.

Giles rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer und machte sich an seinem Bücherregal zu schaffen. Er musste den Zauber finden und ihn selbstständig rückgängig machen. Erneut überraschten ihn seinen neuartigen Kräfte, als er ein Buch hinter sich warf und es mit seiner Wucht eine kleine Stehlampe niederriss. Er schimpfte leise und versuchte sich zu sammeln; er durfte dem Dämon nicht nachgeben, sonst hatte er gleich verloren.

Verzweifelt erinnerte sich Giles an Ethans Zauberspruch. Nur Bruchstückchen tauchten in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Er breitete die Bücher auf den Tisch auf, von denen er meinte, dass sie ihm helfen könnten. In der Aufregung blätterte er wie ein Wirbelsturm durch die Seiten.

„Verdammt!“ Der Wächter hatte sich am Papier geschnitten. Aus reinem Reflex legte er den Finger in den Mund und saugte daran. Da erkannte Giles seinen zweiten Fehler in dieser Nacht: Mit dem Blut weckte er den Dämon in sich. Jetzt konnte er zumindest ansatzweise verstehen, wie sich Angel fühlen musste.

Giles stemmte sich auf dem Tisch ab und schloss seine Augen, um sich zu fassen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er fuhr herum und stieß Ethan von sich.

Ethan keuchte: „Vergiss nicht, was ich über diesen Körper gesagt habe!“ Er zwinkerte ihm überlegen zu und kam mutig zu ihm an den Tisch. „Wunderbar, du hast also schon ohne mich angefangen.“

„Lass deine antrainierte Selbstherrlichkeit. Ich bin nicht dein Childe. Was willst du?“, grunzte Giles. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, der Dämon wehrte sich böswillig gegen seine Seele. Er fragte sich, wie Ethan in dem Körper des Vampirs hatte überleben können. Vielleicht mit schwarzer Magie.

„Ich brauche einen eigenen Körper“, erklärte ihm Ethan, „Dann bekommt du natürlich auch deinen zurück.“ Er machte eine versöhnliche Geste.

„Warum hast du mir überhaupt meinen genommen? Hast du es nicht mehr ausgehalten? Du hättest du doch jeden beliebigen haben können, der dir auf der Straße über den Weg läuft.“

„Ich will einen neuen Körper, der mir gehört. In meiner Manteltasche ist ein Papier mit einem Klumpen Lehm. Mit dir zusammen werde ich ein Golem nach meiner Idee formen, der mein Körper werden soll. Schließlich bist du ein Meister deines Fachs. Die knöchernen Wächter haben dir eine Menge beigebracht.“

„Und wer sagt dir, dass ich da mitmache? Dein Besuch wird langsam aber sicher zu einer schlechten Halloweentradition.“

Ethan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du wirst den Körpertausch nicht rückgängig machen können ohne meine Hilfe.“

„Golems vergehen bei Wasser. Sie verwandeln sich zurück zu einem Haufen Lehm“, erinnerte ihn Giles.

„Aber nicht mit einer Seele. Ein Golem ohne Seele hat keine Stimme und ist ein willenloser Zombie aus Lehm. Mit Seele wird er zu Fleisch und Blut werden, aber lass das meine Sorge sein.“

Ethan ging zum Filzmantel auf dem Sofa und holte den in Papier eingewickelten Lehmklumpen hervor. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, dich so zu sehen, Ripper. Hübsche, braune Augen und der Rest ist auch nicht übel. Der Vampir erinnert mich an alte Zeiten. Und ich bin gerne ein Sünder im Paradies, junger Ripper.“

Giles wehrte ab: „Hör auf damit. Die alten Zeiten sind vorbei, deshalb nennt man sie auch alt.“ Wahrscheinlich sahen die Scoobies Ethan in seinem Körper so, wie er sich jetzt sah: Dunkle Ringe unterliefen seine Augen. Er setzte Spinnweben an. Wann war er so steinalt geworden?

„Was ist passiert? Wann waren wir keine mates mehr?“, fragte Ethan zerstreut.

„Du hast angefangen, dem Chaos zu frönen, das ist passiert, mate!“

Ethan schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: „Das Böse ist nicht einfach eine eindeutige Perversion, etwas, das schlicht der dunklen Seite der menschlichen Seele entspringt. Das wirklich Böse in der Welt ist eine komplexe und oftmals verführerische Sache, es hat etwas Irisierendes. Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehst.“

Er machte eine ruhige, bedeutungsvolle Gesten. Wie sich sein Mund bewegte, dachte Giles, das war nicht sein Mund, nicht seiner, den Ethan benutzte. „Du kennst den Kick, wenn wir schwarze Magie benutzt haben. I put a spell on you.“ Er grinste über seine reizvollen Andeutungen. Ein gemeinsamer Zauber: Eine unverblümte Metapher für Sex.

„Ich denke vor allem an Eyghon, wie er uns alle versucht hat zu töten und sogar einmal damit Erfolg hatte.“

Die dunkle Zauberkunst verführte einen mit Macht und schnellen Erfolgen und zog einen damit immer tiefer und tiefer in der Sog, der nach mehr und mehr verlangte, aber die Konsequenzen folgten ebenso schnell auf dem Fuß und drückten einem mit den Gesicht in den Dreck, bis man keine Luft mehr bekam und an seiner Gier erstickte.

Giles hatte es auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, Ethan war schon zu tief drin, hatte zu viel Spaß daran. Dabei hatte er nur Glück gehabt, entkommen zu sein, so wie Giles. Mit Schuldgefühlen dachte der Wächter manchmal an die Beschwörung des Eyghon zurück – und an den Verlust.  
Scheiße, Verlust war so ein heuchlerisches Wort!

„Denkst du nicht manchmal an Zeit, als wir beide zur Public School?“ Jetzt grinste Ethan wieder frivol.

„Ich erinnere mich an viele Dinge und die meisten sind nicht positiv. Und oft kann man dich als Ursache dafür nennen. Unsere Vergangenheit ist unser größter gemeinsamer Nenner, das war’s dann auch schon!“

Ethan trat beschwichtigend auf ihn zu. Seine Brille rutschte ihm auf der Nase abwärts und Ethan drückte sie am Steg hoch. Giles fühlte sich lächerlich, wie er sich selbst angiftete. „Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns.“

Der Wächter-Vampir hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und blätterte ruhig weiter in dem aufgeschlagenen Buch. Ethan kam zu ihm und entpackte den Lehm. Dann ging er rüber zu Giles’ Anlage. Er durchsuchte seine Musik und wählte etwas aus. „Ein wenig Stimmungsauflockerung“, sagte er und schaltete die Anlage an, „Ich liebe sie. Die Farbige singt sehr dixiemäßig und bordellig. Wenn es eine Weiße singen würde, würde sie es schlicht zuckersüß, langweilig machen.“

Entspannt schlenderte Ethan zu Giles an den Tisch.

Der Zufall spielte Giles die richtige Buchseite in die Hände: Der Körpertauschzauber. Er wusste doch, er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen.

Er packte den verdutzten Ethan bei den Händen und rasselte den Spruch vom Buch ablesend herunter. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, aus dem fremden Körper gesogen zu werden, zu schweben und dann in seinen eigenen zu flutschen. Giles, in seinem Körper, reagierte schnell. Er trat dem Vampir in den Solarplexus und huschte zum Schrank, um die magischen Fesseln zu holen, mit denen er bereits Spike in seiner Badewanne festgehalten hatte.

Ethan, der gegen die Wand geklatscht war, schüttelte sich. Ihm war schwindelig, dennoch war er Giles bald auf den Fersen. Er riss ihm die Fesseln aus den Händen und drückte ihn gegen den Schrank. Zornig legte er seine Lippen an seinen Hals und biss Giles, der zusammenzuckte und heftig ausatmete. Ethan hatte den Dämon Oberhand gewinnen lassen.

Giles zappelte vergeblich unter Ethans Kraft. Er spürte, wie der an seinem Hals saugte und sich an seinem Blut berauschte. Jetzt hatte er zwar wieder seinen eigenen Körper, jedoch keine Kraft den Vampir abzuwehren. Er dachte, was es für eine Ironie wäre, hier zu sterben, in seiner Wohnung. Ethan musste ihn nur noch in seinem Bett drapieren - wie Angelus einst Jenny.

Ethan mit seiner Bereitschaft zum Risiko, seiner Lust am Spiel, seiner grotesken Eitelkeit, seiner Verantwortungslosigkeit, seiner grundsätzliche Brutalität. Seinem Ego. Es sollte Giles’ Fehler – sein letzter – gewesen sein, ihn hereingebeten zu haben.

„Ethan. Ethan”, rief Giles, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen; er brüllte schließlich, “ETHAN!” Und da endlich, ließ der Vampir von ihm ab. Giles musste sich geschwächt an seinem Schrank festhalten, seine Knie schienen nachzugeben.

Bestürzt taumelte Ethan zurück, fast stolperte über den Coachtisch. Giles reagierte schnell. Er schnappte sich das dicke Lexikon über Dämonen und zog es dem Vampir über den Schädel. Ethan fiel auf die Coach. Er stöhnte, wurde dennoch nicht bewusstlos. Der Wächter beeilte sich, ihm die Fesseln anzulegen, danach musste er sich erst mal setzen.

Sein Herz raste. „Du hättest mich beinahe umgebracht“, schnaufte Giles; er klang weniger hart, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Er war ganz einfach froh, in seinem alten Körper zu stecken.

Giles lachte zitternd und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Wow, du hast doch noch einen ganz schönen Wumms drauf“, kam es von Ethan, der sich wieder auf den Rücken rollte, auf dem seine Hände zusammen geknebelt waren. Er machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Der Blutrausch ebbte ab. „Ich schätze, die Kids wissen es nicht.“

„Ich liebe den Nervenkitzel in Hellmouth zu leben. Es wird nie langweilig!“, meinte Giles sarkastisch, um sich dem Ernst der Situation zu entziehen. Er erhob sich wieder vom Stuhl, knotete seinen Bademantel fest zu und schaute sich nach seinen Putztuch um, mit der sich selbst beruhigend die Brille putzte.  
„Hilfst du mir jetzt?“, fragte Ethan.

„Hm?“ Giles setzte seine Brille auf und betrachtete den jungen Vampir abschätzend.

„Ich bin gefesselt. Ich kann dir nichts mehr tun. DU hast deinen Körper.“

Giles runzelte die Stirn: „Und fragst mich allen Ernstes noch, ob ich dir helfe?“

„Freiwillig hättest du es nicht getan. Ich musste dich überzeugen.“  
„Ha, überzeugen. Das klingt gut!“

„Früher hast du bei jedem Spaß mitgemacht.“ Ethan schwelgte in der Vergangenheit.

„Du hast dir einen gewissen Ruf als Mann für bestimmte Aufgaben erarbeitet. Bedrohung im Schatten. Dem Chaos verschrieben. Degenerierter Sohn. Ich weiß nicht... Ich bin … kann nicht noch mal so dumm sein, Ethan.“

Ethan lächelte. „Sag es: Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. So tadelnd wie du es nur kannst. Du willst mich also sterben lassen. Und ist, was zwangsläufig mit mir passiert: Der Dämon wird meine Seele abstoßen.“

Der Wächter wandte sich von ihm ab. „Geh einfach, verschwinde. Ich widerrufe die Einladung. Du kannst dir jeden beliebigen Körper holen.“

Sein alter Kumpan richtete sich auf der Coach auf. „Da hast du Recht, aber ich werde es nicht tun. Lass es mich erklären. Der Glaube, Schwarze Magie könnte einem zu Macht verhelfen, ist wahnsinnig gefährlich. Ja, und das sage ich! Man tappt leicht in die Falle und redet sich ein, dass man sein Genie verliert, wenn man auf sie verzichtet. In Dumbo gibt es die Szene mit der Zauberfeder, die den Elefanten fliegen lässt, und als er sie verliert, merkt er, dass er es auch ohne sie kann. In der Wirklichkeit spielt sich alles im Kopf ab, man darf sich nicht auf Hilfsmittel verlassen.“

„Du vergleichst dich mit Dumbo? Interessantes Bild!“

Ethan lachte. „Manchmal muss man Bilder heranziehen, um etwas zu verdeutlichen. Du weißt, ich war in dem Militärgefängnis. Ich hatte Zeit – und Folter. Ich sage immer, ich bereue nichts, ich entschuldige mich nicht, aber das tue ich jetzt. Es tut mir leid, Rupert.“

Giles ließ sich Ethans Worte eine gute Weile durch den Kopf gehen, während er Wein trank. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm glauben konnte, dennoch wollte er es. Vielleicht war er zu gut für diese Welt. Schließlich schlenderte er an ihm vorbei, zog ihn an den Haaren zum Aufstehen, während Ethan meinte beleidigt, das Gras wachse auch nicht schneller, wenn man daran ziehe, und schleifte ihn zum Tisch.

Kindische Rache habe er nicht nötig, antwortete ihm Giles mit einem amüsanten Unterton in seiner Stimme. Dann besprachen sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

Er ließ ihn aus dem Klumpen Lehm eine Figur formen, allerdings immer noch gefesselt. Ethan machte daraus einen Menschen, der Ethans richtigem Körper ähnelte, nur etwa zehn Jahre jünger. „Lass uns die Zeitmaschine starten“, sagte Ethan Feuer und Flamme für die Aktion.

„Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu jung?“, fragte Giles mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Niemals.“

Ethan blickte ihn ernst an. „Wenn wir den Zauber ausgesprochen haben und er gewirkt hast, musst du den Vampir killen, hast du verstanden?“

Der Wächter nickte.

„Gut.“ Ethan reichte ihm im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzend die Hände, die Giles in seine nahm, und damit schlossen sie den Kreis um den menschenähnlichen Lehmklumpen. Ethan nickte ihm zu und verwandelte den Lehm in einen Golem, der vor ihm Augen in die Höhe schloss. Zwischen ihnen stand ein völlig geistloser Ethan, der auf die Befehle seines Meisters wartete.

Giles gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass sie gemeinsam den Text zum Transport von Ethans Seele in den Golem lesen sollten. In gleichen Tempo erhoben sich ihre Stimmen und ein rauschender Nebel umgab sie plötzlich, als säßen sie nicht in Giles’ Wohnzimmer sondern im Auge eines Hurrikans. Giles meinte, Ethans Geist in der Luft schweben zu sehen. Ein altbekanntes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper, aber seine eigene Seele bleibt bei ihm.

Wie hatte Xander diese Phase genannt? Egal, er wusste es nicht mehr. Giles fühlte sich stark an seine Jugend erinnert, in der mit Schwarzer Magie und Ethan experimentiert und sich daran angeheitert hatte.

Ethans Stimme klang nach. „Ripper.“ Der Nebel war verschwunden und vor ihm stand massiv die Kehrseite seines Kumpans. Der beugte sich geistesgegenwärtig nieder, schnappte sich den Pflock und bohrte ihm den Vampir ins Herz, der in einem Ascheregen verpuffte.

Perplex löste sich Giles aus seiner Starre und kam auf die Füße. „Ethan?“

„Das bin ich, Ripper“, erwiderte eine bekannte Stimme. Ethan drehte sich seinen berüchtigtem Grinsen um. „Danke.“  
„So...“

„So, ja. Du warst damals auch nicht schüchtern...“, lachte er über ihn und drückte ihn kurz heftig an sich, „Ich verschwinde. Komm zu mir, wenn du Lust hast; du weißt, wo du mich in London findest. Und viel Spaß beim Planschen!“

Ethan ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er blieb einen Moment im Rahmen stehen.

„Ich werde nie wieder im Bademantel an die Tür gehen“, erwiderte Giles.

~ Ende


End file.
